


fresh start

by TKAWAIII2013



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, bashing clary, good sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKAWAIII2013/pseuds/TKAWAIII2013
Summary: I should have followed my instincts and delivered her to the clave, I knew she could not be trusted.





	1. capitulo 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the series Shadowhunters, of mine is just the plot of this fanfic  
=============================================================================  
The war went wrong, Alec was right all along, clary was not trustworthy, angel, how could he be so naive, he trusted in the instits of his parabatai and ignored his own instincts, how many times has Jace failed him since Clary arrived , His sister also stopped listening to him, to follow Clary. Now they were here, who could believe Sebastian would help him in the end.  
Sebastian discovered that there were more experiences besides Clary and Jace. The reason that his mother left the circle. Sebastian received the blood of Lilith, but Alec rebuked a special blend, blood of Lucifer and Raziel.  
Alec should not have survived, but his mother came from the line of Jonathan Shadowhunter himself, Maryse discovered what valentine did to her and convinced Robert to flee.  
Unlike Jocelyn, Maryse fled to Imogen Herondale, Imogen summoned a warlock to help hide the marks of Alec when he was born blocking his demon blood temporarily. So he was not punished for being gay, or because his parents were against him and Jace to be parabatais, they were afraid that his secret was revealed before the time and that valentine was behind him. A complicated glamor and memory charm made Alec look two years older, and made everyone believe that the baby who was tried died shortly after birth, so Alec would be safe.  
That is until Clary ruins everything his parents sacrificed. She spied on her father, Valentine Morgenstern, and told him all her plans.  
All are dead, few survived, Imogen, Magnus, Catarina, Tessa, Jem, Sebastian and I are the only ones with some plan.  
The plan? The king of hell, Sebastian said that Lucifer never had children, he always wanted to have but no mother survived until he gave birth, you may be wondering why Sebastian would change sides and why Lucifer would help us.  
Sebastien never had a choice, all he did was try to protect Jocelyn, Valentine held her life over his head. Although he was raised far away, he always loved his mother and knew she never wanted to abandon him, and Lucifer, as I said I always wanted children, his power is too great for a worldly woman to endure, I just survived because of blood Of Raziel in me, and the lineage of my mother.  
But what valentine never realized, is that a balance is necessary, if there are only mundanes in the world, there will be no reason for our existence. Not to mention that shadowhunters do not only protect the worldly, we also have to protect downworlders, mundane ones are as dangerous as downworlders.  
So we're here now, trying to summon Lucifer and ask him to help us, I'm asking all the angels and God to make it work.  
They are in the spiral maze, the few surviving warlocks are with them, they know that this is our only chance to stop this madness, and also to give us some protection if it goes wrong.  
\- Alec are you sure you're ready for this? Tessa asked me a little nervously.  
\- As much as it is possible to be in this situation, if we fail here we have no idea what to do next.  
The ritual began, a smoke rose and a form appeared, was a young and very handsome man, with reddish eyes, black hair and black wings.  
\- I have not been called for many years, and for such a diverse group, I never thought to see Nephilim and Warlocks together to summon me, to what do I owe this honor? Magnus Bane, you are very famous, your father's favorite son. I'll talk to you, so answer me because I'm here?  
Magnus looked at me before answering.  
-You gave your blood to a Nephilim nineteen years ago. Valentine Morgenstern  
-No, he deceived me by saying that one of my children had been born successfully and was in Idris, when I lowered my guard he attacked me enough to steal my blood. I killed a good part of his followers before he sent me back. Why this question now?  
-Valentine used his blood to raise a child. Magnus replied.  
-Let me guess, the child was born dead? Lucifer said sadly.  
-not if son was born healthy, Valentine mixed his blood with that of Raziel and implanted into a descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter, who was pregnant. That was soon as he stole his blood, the child was hidden and is alive to this day, but it will not be for long, if not prevent Valentine from tying downworlders. Replied Magnus calmly  
-where is he? Where is my son? Bane, I will not agree to anything until I can see this child and confirm that he is telling me the truth. Lucifer asked without giving Magnus time to respond.  
-Only if you promise not to do anything to him." Demanded Magnus.  
-Well, you have my word that no harm comes to my son."  
Everyone noticed the emphasis in the term, son, that meant that if I were not his son, there would be shreds, I can understand, you want a child for millennia and suddenly they tell you that you have a child, you try not to raise your hopes . Manus looked at me.  
"Angel come here. He held out his hand to me  
I walked up to him nervously, and if glamor and the block in my powers prevented Lucifer from recognizing me? When I got close to my boyfriend and in front of my father I saw that I had no reason to worry.  
\- By the Father! It's true I have a son, but because his powers are sealed. He asked his anger rising.  
Imogem interfered quickly seeing that the situation could get bad.  
-it was for safety, his mother thought it would be safer so the news of a baby warlock nephilim could alert Valentine and Alexander could be captured, and when he reached adulthood the war broke out and we could not train him in his powers of Safe way without Valentine knowing. She said quickly to calm her fury.  
"I understand your reasoning. Would be dangerous to him. Can I at least take your glamor?  
I agreed quickly, wanting to know what my real appearance would be. I felt a warmth in my body and saw a light reddish surrounding, as fast as it started it ended. I looked at my boyfriend to see him staring at me delighted.  
\- what's it? I asked suspiciously  
\- you're beautiful. Lucifer replied with adoration.  
Magnus conjured a full-length mirror for me to see, looked at me in amazement, I had cat ears and a black sytle and a more feminine appearance and my height was smaller, now the top of my head reached Magnus's nose. And for the first time in my whole life I felt comfortable in my skin, as if I had found my place in the world. It was incredible, it was a feeling I never wanted to separate, I turned and threw myself into Magnus's arms.  
-I love you I love you I love you; I kept repeating.  
He laughed and hugged me tight  
"I love you too, my kitty," he said, stroking my ears.  
-hum, hum. Interrupted Tess, "maybe we should hurry?" Our time is short.  
-Yes. Magnus replied, "What Valentine wants to do is destroy all the balance between the worldlings, downworlders and shadowhunters. We'd like to come back two months before Clary and Jace meet.  
-with a condition. Said my father. "Alexander must have his appearance and his powers released as soon as they get there, I also want to be informed of everything we discussed here. What Valentine is doing affects my kingdom. You seven will remember what happened, I will help you in your fight. Good luck, you'll need it.  
With that a strong light began to surround us we had to close our eyes because of the intense brightness and then we were no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TMI or Shadowhunter series, mine is only the script of this fanfic.  
English is not my primary language, so ignore mistakes. I'm looking for a beta that speaks English.  
This is the first fic I write on my own, so be patient with me.

I opened my eyes to face the ceiling of my room in the institute, I was out of action for a few seconds until I realized that I was in my room and not in the Spiral Labyrinth, it had worked, we were in the past, my family is alive, The war has not begun, I have a chance to change everything. I had to find Magnus. I had an idea of how to get in the way of Valentine and his daughter's plans, if I traded the tarot card with the Mortal Cup inside for a good fake, there would be nothing for her to remove from the role, but I had to be the one to To do this without anyone else knowing, Magnus really likes Jocelyn and saw Clary grow up, he may still be influenced by her, but the question remained about where to hide the letter, it had to be in a place where no one could think and Nobody would try to destroy, but where? I'll think about it later.  
I scrambled upstairs, changed and ran out of the institute, reached Magnus's apartment. Luckily I did not see anyone before leaving. The door opened for him, Magnus must have added him to the infirmaries already, found Magnus with a book in his hand and some potions already ready.  
-You were slow to arrive, I took this time to prepare everything to release your powers and your glamor, that way we can spend the day teaching you, do not worry I'll reapply the glamor before you leave, so no one will notice the difference. - Magnus said to see me at the door  
I went up to him and hugged him tight and started to cry. He hugged me back and began to comfort me without knowing why I was crying.  
"I thought you would not remember me, that you were alone again." I explained to him.  
"Hey, hey, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere with Alexander, not without you," he looked into my eyes.  
"Can you do the spells now?" Would you like to be me again, please?  
"Let's go to the room I use for big spells, your protections are better.  
Magnus led me there, there was a runic circle on the floor, I walked halfway and waited for Magnus to start the ritual, he gave me three potions.  
"Drink it all at once, believe me it's best, the taste is terrible, but they'll protect your body from harm."  
I did as he said, I had to force myself to take all the potions, they were worse than Izzi's cooking, and I thought there was nothing worse than my sister's food. I gave him a quick nod, saying that he was ready and tried to make his muscles relax. In the first spells he felt a tingle just sweeping her body. An icy blue spell flooded him and his breath caught in his chest, it seemed that the magic had hooked something in his chest and was trying to pull it out. He went on and on before finally something popped and he fell gasping for air on the floor. It was like coming home after a long absence, as if half of him was missing, and now he was whole again, he could feel the magic stirring under his skin, and his angelic blood tighter, as if the weight he Holding him and never letting him feel comfortable with his opinions, was finally lifted off his shoulders.  
Feeling better I decided to look for a mirror, I went to Magnus's room, my cat's ears were there.  
  
Magnus hugged me from behind, and stared at me in the mirror.  
"You look even more handsome, and I thought this was impossible to do." He kissed the side of my head. "Do you feel any tiredness or other side effects?"  
"I do not feel complete at last, as if everything is back in the right place.  
-And it is, you are your real self, the block in your blood may have made some changes in your personality, we will know how much further.  
"One thing I'm sure Magnus, I'm not afraid to assume that I love you, or embarrassed to show affection in public. I love you Magnus and nothing can change that.  
"I love you, too, sweet pea. Now let's get down to serious business. I need you to try to find his magic, try to do as I do. He said, lighting a ball of light on his hand. 

I regret to say that I was not successful on my first attempt, I found my magic, I could feel it running under my skin, on my sixth attempt I was able to achieve something but instead of light I conjurei water in my hands, Magnus the idiot Just kept laughing. 

-Think positive, you have managed to find your magic successfully, now you just have to do what you want with it, you control it and not the opposite, my love. He tries to calm me down.  
Come to think of it, he's right, I control the magic. I imagine a ball of light a few centimeters above my hand, vis ualizo firmly and then pull my magic to do this, it works within seconds'm holding the light.  
-YES! You did it. I said you could do this. He says, smiling at me. "Now keep doing this until it comes automatically to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter  
> Here we see a little more training and a declaration of love

Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I do not have TMI or Shadowhunters series.   
In the previous chapter I had some pictures, to demonstrate what I wanted to say, but I could not pass the images here along with the text.   
I also want to say that I do not speak English, I can understand a little, but I definitely do not speak English, I cheat with Google translator. Heh, heh.   
I would also like to inform you that I will alternate points of view from now on, because I can only write by putting myself in the place of the characters.   
Https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjKl4HYoZjUAhXLipAKHajWB44QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F48976714674943413%2F&psig=AFQjCNGtCGg5naLXAc0aAfmrYixMK7J_tA&ust= 1496255886924279   
This is the link to the image that inspired my Alec   
Chapter 3   
Pov Alec:   
I continued practicing the lighting spell for another hour, at this point it was already automatic, I did not even have to imagine the ball on my hand to get it, I rested for another half hour ate something. After that I asked Magnus to teach me how to summon objects from one place to another, I apologized, saying it was a useful spell, it would not do him well to discover my plans, at least not yet, even after everything that happened Magnus was still well connected To Clary, and I can understand, you do not see a person growing up without getting attached to it.   
He decided to teach me immediately, saying that since I am still a Shadowhunter, being able to summon a weapon would be useful in battle, or ambush. We trained this spell for another three hours, after which Magnus taught me to reap the glamor on my marks, we trained the rest of the day, when I successfully managed to hide my marks.   
"How about a dinner, you order Chinese food while I take a shower, my dear?"   
"Sure, Magnus, are the catalogs in one place?"   
\- Yes angel, order some more spring rolls, yes?   
"I always ask Magnus. Now go take a shower soon.   
He went to the bathroom, I made the request, and I found a fake spell, I found this and some other useful spells in a book, I hid it in my jacket and went to prepare the table, Magnus had a flawless team, finished the bath Just as the food arrived.   
Pov Magnus:   
My brilliant Alexander, for someone who was only a Shadowhunter all his life, he was taking to be a Warlock like a duck in the water, I found him in the living room rearranging the food that had just arrived, he saw me coming in and opened a radiant smile .   
I will never tire of looking at him, not because he is handsome, (because my Alexander is breathtaking) but because of his soul so pure, that even having been created with all the prejudices that the Nephilins have, Has kept none of these prejudices, and treats them all fairly, my angel does not hesitate to protect those who need them.   
-Alexander you already decided what to do   
"I think our main priority is to stop Jace and Clary from meeting, not without Jace having a security blanket, someone he might care more than Clary, I know for a fact that he was only interested in her because she thought That she was a worldly with the vision.   
Pov Alec:   
Magnus's question made me think, Jace always seemed a bit off when it came to Clary, no one falls in love like that at any moment, not like that, able to turn his back on the family. What Jace did that day could have serious consequences for me, I was the head of the institute at that time. The fact that he, as I parabatai, had swallowed not only one but two worldlings for the institute, would cause everyone to think that I allowed it, anything that went wrong with them or the institute would fall on me, I could lose my runes, I could be convicted of negligence, and even murder if the worst happened. He brought two strangers to our operations center, where we trained, slept, ate, and outlined our strategies. He basically put us in a vulnerable position, they could have entered our rooms while we slept and we would never know. I just can not believe that my parabatai would allow something like that to happen to me.   
"Now my main plan is to keep the two separated, if that fails, we can always thwart their plans from behind." "I answered Magnus sincerely.   
"There's something positive about it, Alexander.   
"And what would Magnus be?"   
"You will not have to go through that marriage hoax again."   
"You're right, the only person I want to marry is you." Magnus choked on that.   
"You're sure about that, Alexander.   
"Calm Magnus, we do not have to get married now, we have eternity ahead, and I'm more confident, I'll be able to say no to my mother. I reassured him.   
"That's not Alexander, but you just discovered that you're a Warlock, you're immortal, you're young and you can change your mind.   
"Magnus, I do not have to live hundreds of years to know that you are the perfect person to be with me for all eternity.   
-are you sure about that?   
"It's not because you're my first boyfriend, I know that, and nothing you can say or do can change how I feel about you. You could walk out that door and decide to destroy the Clave and I would not stop loving you.   
Magnus had wet eyes when I finished talking, did not he know I would set the world on fire for him?   
-Thank you my angel, and just so you know, I love you too and would do anything to stay with you, even if I have to put up with the wonder boy.   
"Jace is not that bad, good maybe a little. -I admit.   
"All right, changing the subject, because none of your brothers called you yet?"   
"I may have left my phone at home. I admitted blushing. - Izzi knowing as I know she must have made some excuse for me, but I'd better get back home before they send a search team. See you tomorrow?   
"Will my house always be open for you?"   
I made sure my glamor was in place, kissed Magnus, made sure the book was hidden, and left.   
The updates are going according to what I write, so I post one chapter and I start the other.   
I put the ideas on paper as soon as they appear in my head, otherwise I forget them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: do not own anything just the plot of the story.

I never liked the fact that Max died, and since Sebastian is one of the good guys here, he did not kill Max, he just fainted.

Chapter 4

Pov Alec:

I arrived at the institute and as I told Magnus, Izzi had covered for me.

"I hope you have a good reason to be gone since ten in the morning, Alec."

-An excellent. I was with my boyfriend. I answered quickly.

"For the angel Alec, when were you going to tell me that you were dating someone?" Izzi asked me, shifting from angry to cheerful at impressive speed.

"I did not want to tell you before because a secret is a secret only if no one else knows."

"Wait a minute, did you say boyfriend?" Because I clearly heard the word boyfriend.

-Yes you heard right, I'm dating a man, like you no longer know I'm gay Izzi.

"And who is this lucky man who has finally won your heart?"

"Sorry Izzi, I'd rather keep it a secret for now." Thanks for covering for me today, did Jace notice anything?

"No, I told him you needed a day away from the institute and the duties of running the institute.

"Thank you, Izzi, I'll drop by the office and then I'll go to bed, Good Night, Izzi."

I went to my office, at least while I was acting chief of the institute, but outside the usual reports, nothing new had come up, so I went into my room, locked the door, and pulled out the book of spells. I found the spells I needed to fake an object, this spell would create an identical replica of the tarot card with the cup, but it would not have the same function, and another spell that would erase any evidence that could lead to me and more at the end of the There was a powerful spell to conceal an object, person, or place, and the only person capable of breaking the spell was the one who cast it.

I practiced the spells from nine in the evening until two in the morning, when I get the spells without much effort, it would not do well to have all that work and in the end to leave the bad spells. I cast the spell to hide, I went out the window, and went to the house of Jocelyn and noticed someone was awake in the house, for precaution I cast a sleep spell on the house. I summoned the letter and created a forgery, sent the forgery back to the letter, and removed the sleep spell, after which I cast the spell to hide any sign that I had been there and returned to the institute. I cast the spell to hide the letter and put it inside the drawer of my bedside table, according to the book this spell was absolute, no one could see or touch the letter, only I, then the letter would be safe until I found a A better place to hide her, then I removed the camouflage spell I put on me, after all this I unlocked the door and went to sleep.

************************************************** ***************************

Time skip

A month and a half went by and after a lot of training I finally got full control over my powers, just like it happened to Clary, I got the vision about a rune that, after being applied on the rune, would create a filter that would prevent my powers from bleeding Until Jace, so neither of us would be affected by the changes in my sage, but it also made our bond stronger and more stable, I just had to concentrate to know exactly where Jace was; Fortunately Jace was too busy at that time to feel, was extremely embarrassing to me, I could not face him for days after that, the poor fellow did not even know why, fortunately I managed to make a good excuse. After much correspondence with Imogem, Tessa, Catarina and Jem, we decided to meet in Magnus' apartment today.

I asked Izzi to give me cover today and I ran to Magnus's house and, arriving there, I had a huge surprise.

"Mother Father, what are you two doing here?"

"I should ask the same question, Alec, what do you do by entering a Warlock house with such intimacy?" Asked my mother.

"I invited you to Alec, this mission is much easier if your parents know what we are doing, you said yourself that they are loyal to the key. Imogem explained.

The others explained the situation to my parents, as I was too stunned to react, in all this time I never thought of bringing my parents into our circle, well say the worldlings when they say that "several heads think better than one" .

"All this time we thought Jocelyn was dead, if we knew she was alive we would have helped her hide." Lamented my father.

"Are you sure Alec's okay?" My mother asked, a little distressed.

"I'm sure Mom, I've been using my powers for more than a month and nothing has happened to me, and Magnus and Catherine tested my blood, this is normal, the addition of angelic blood kept my body steady.

"And the rune Alec created keeps his blood and Jace's blood apart." Imogem said. "I've been looking for an excuse to apply it on all the parabatai pairs, it makes the bond stronger and safer.

"In two weeks Clary will be eighteen and Simon, she and another friend will go to Pandemonium, where Jace and Clary will meet. I say finally.

-And is this meeting going to unleash everything? My mother asked, already in battle mode.

-Yes, Jace is fascinated with Clary, thinking she is a worldly one with the vision, and follows her to her house, where she is attacked by a demon, after which he takes her hidden to institute, and hours later leaves his Worldly friend inside too. I answered

"Has Jace ever lost his head because of a pretty face?" Exclaimed my father. -You could be punished for it, worse you could lose your runes because of it.

"What I do not understand is how Jace could turn his back on everything, break almost every rule because of a girl he just met, from what you said. Mother asked indignantly.

"What I'd really like to know is when Clary allied with her father. Magnus did you notice anything during your memory spells?

-No Alexander, if she met him it was later, or they had another Warlock hide it.

"Do you think Dot could be helping the two to hide?"

"I do not believe she was very keen to protect Clary and Jocelyn, she was tortured by Valentine to protect them.

"Then we do not know how she was influenced by Valentine. Changing the subject in two weeks, any ideas?

-No.

-Anything.

-none.

"What do I really want to know, is it because my son and Magnus seem so friendly?"

"Mary, this is not the time for this.

"Actually, that's the perfect moment Father. Mother, Magnus and I are dating and believe me, we've already gone through this and nothing you can say will change that.

"And our agreement with Lucifer." Imogem decided to interfere. "Our agreement was that we should summon him."

"Let's do this now. I said, going into another room.

We got there and did the invocation circle. As from the next time a thick smoke appeared and a figure soon after.

"You took too long to keep your end of the bargain." -he said

"I had to learn to control my powers.

"And you got it from what I see."

-Yes, you said you were going to help us, how?

"You are bound to my kingdom, and as I am powerful you are also powerful. You can access my kingdom at any time and you and those with you will have safe passage, if I do more than that the underworld will become suspicious, and Valentine will know.

"At least you're offering some help."

"I have to go back to my kingdom." May your plans be blessed and your steps sure.

With that he went away in a cloud of smoke.

"Has he just blessed us?" Tessa asked suddenly.

-It seems so. I replied.

-Good was too much Emotion for a day, we go away, Alec as soon as Clarissa enters the institute let us know. "Imogem reported coming out along with my parents and Jem.

Tessa and Catherine were soon after, leaving only Magnus and we in the apartment we talked a little more and we had dinner together, suddenly a thought came to me.

-Ragnor! We can save him Magnus, we already know where the white book is, we do not need to go to his house, he'll be safe, but better tell him that he has a flaw in his wards. And all those Warlocks in your apartment. They do not need to die, we can investigate stronger wings, which do not need to fall when one crosses.

Magnus looked stunned, as if the idea of saving his friends was only now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always found that the love between jace and clary was very false, she changes very easily between simon and jace, dating one ends and soon starts dating the other  
> The truth is that I never liked this character, a girl who enters a new world and criticizes everything she sees, tries to change the rules, and goes over everything to get what she wants regardless of who gets hurt in the process .

Disclaimer: do not own anything but the plot.  
Clary's first encounter with Jace is shadowhunters.  
Simon is a worldly with vision, and here comes a spoiler, Jace is going to love Simon and not Clary.  
Chapter 5  
Pov Alec:  
I was in my room in the institute, I decided to copy the idea of Jocelyn and hide the letter under the floor, under my bed and put the same glamor of the letter in the area, that is, I am the only person who can take the letter, and I cast the spell to erase any trace of magic in my room. The cup is safe.  
We met Sebastian with Élodie Verlac and said we would help him find Jocelyn without Valentine's intervention, helped Lucifer tell us how to purify his blood, it was a very old, powerful and exhausting ritual, it took five Warlocks, Ragnor, Catherine , Magnus, Tessa and I, but it was worth the result, Sebastian wanted to tell his aunt everything, but she already knew about the demon blood, and was surprised to know about the war and what it would cost us, but she was glad For knowing that the blood could not influence him in a negative way, and promised not to tell any of this to anyone, and when asked, she agreed to say that it was she who sought Catherine for help for her nephew, so no one would find out about her time travel. We promised to inform Sebastian when it would be safer for him to meet his mother.  
Jace and Izzi already know that Magnus and I are boyfriends, we said we met because of official institute affairs and we went from there. They did well with my dating, outside the usual threats, it hurts and I kill you and etc ...  
It's Clary's birthday today, I've thrown weak glamor on her, she's not going to stand out from the crowd. Since she and Jace do not bump into each other, he will not notice her, I made sure Jace was in the middle, that was my best plan, I could not kill the demon he's a shapeshifter.  
We arrived at the club, Clary is here, discreetly cast a spell on Jace, so one does not see the other, we jump on the floor and I guarantee that we stay well away from the three, and we entered the club, killed the devil without any problem and we went Though I sent a message of fire to Luke that Jocelyn was in danger, I hope he listens to me.  
I was on my way to the kitchen when I met my sister:  
"I thought you were staying with Magnus today, Alec."  
-Magnus is busy with the club today Izzi, will arrive at dawn and tired and I have reports to finish, I prefer to stay here in the coming weeks, Magnus will come here if you want to see me, not to mention that there is this wonderful invention called a cell phone. I said, playing with her.  
"I'm so happy for the two of you that I even ignore your little joke. I really am happy for you, since you started dating, you became another person, you became happier, Jace noticed that too, so Magnus is still alive I should be the first to discover you and not Jace.  
-Thank you Izzi, but you have to stop threatening Magnus, it was not his fault, if you want to blame someone else blame the Jace coming in without knocking.  
We laughed until we reached the kitchen, made a snack, and went to check if Jace was still in the institute, I found him in the training room, I went back to the office, checked if there was news about Jocelyn, but so far nothing, that was good means Valentine did not find her.

As I read Magnus' books, I found an interesting spell, he kept a person attached to a particular area, talked to Imogem, and agreed that it would be best to keep Clary stuck at the institute, we could use the fact that she did not have training, leave her out On missions would make her a burden and a distraction.  
So I cast a sleeping spell over everyone and launched the containment ward, and I connected these wards in a bracelet, which could only be removed by the person who put it on, and yet the person has to want to remove the prisoner's bracelet, but of course She could not access the entire institute, the only areas she would have access to would be her bedroom, the training room and the dining rooms, which are separated from the kitchen, so she could not spy on anyone, I made ten of these bracelets.  
Imogem liked the idea so much that he ordered other institutes to do the same, in a discreet way so that no one would find out; this method could be used on people like Hodge Starkwatter, with a little more freedom, for example; They could visit the gardens and walk around the institute a bit, just increase the ward area.  
Magnus had already told Ragnor about the defect in his infirmaries, and he corrected the problem, he was fully protected now, I was happy for them, Magnus has very few friends and Ragnor is one of them.  
We decided to keep my powers a secret, so it could be an advantage if the worst happened, so neither Jace or Izzi know about them, I feel guilty about lying to them, but they were easily seduced by Clary, so it's better that way.  
Maybe I should buy a present for President Meow, his birthday is in a few days, and Magnus will certainly throw a party to celebrate, I think he'll like a stuffed catnip-filled mouse.  
Suddenly I heard a commotion in the hallway and went to investigate. I do not see Jace or Izzi, so I remember they are out today, Izzi went to see Meliorn and Jace is on patrol.  
\- What's going on here?  
"These four invaded the institute, sir.  
Just then I notice that Luke, Jocelyn, Dot, Clary and Simon are there with bags on their side each of them, Luke could not have figured out that it was me who sent the message then why are they here?  
\- We want to talk to the head of the institute. Luke replied.  
"And you are?"  
"Sorry, I'm Luke Garroway, this is Jocelyn Fairchild, your daughter Clary and Dorothea Rollins and Simon Lewis. Luke said pointing at each of them. "Can we talk to the head of the institute now?"  
\- Come with me. I say taking them to the office.  
Arriving there I sat behind the table and looked at them.  
"What do you want at the institute at this time of the morning?"  
"Are you the head of the institute?" But you're just a little older than me. Clary said.  
"And none of you answered my question."  
"We're looking for shelter." Replied Jocelyn.  
"I realize what?" Why a werewolf a Warlock, two shadowhunters, and a worldly one need protection? And why should I risk our institute for you? I asked, I hated to have to do it, but it was necessary.  
"I was Valentine Morgenstern's wife, I ran away from him shortly after the revolt, taking my daughter and ..."  
I decided to interrupt her, I already knew the whole story.  
-I know who you are, my parents told me all about the circle, I just wanted to know if you were going to tell the truth or make up an excuse.  
-Your parents? Luke asked.  
"Yes, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, you were not the only one to have the idea of running away, my mother just looked for a better way. She went to Clave and told him everything and was forgiven.  
"So you're Alexander?"  
"Yes, I am, and you and Mrs. Fairchild know that there are procedures to follow, fortunately we've evolved a little since your time followed."  
I opened the drawer and took the case with the bracelets and left the room, went to one of the guest rooms and walked with them.  
-Write the wrists, you have my word that is not something bad, it's just the security procedure. I informed them  
Thankfully I had made several bracelets, I would have enough to wear, I put the bracelets on their wrist.  
-With these bracelets the only areas you can access are the cafeteria, the training room, and this room you can not leave the institute, I suggest that Mr. Lewis inform his family that he will stay away for a while, meanwhile I will inform the Clave that you are here. I turned to the door.  
"You can not do this to us, we are not prisoners.  
"Clary ..." Luke started to speak.  
-You're lucky not to be in the cells, I do not trust you, I do not know any of you, for all I know you could be spies, so you decide to stay here or in the cell.  
-We stay here. Luke answered before her.  
"I also want the cup to keep it in the safe." "With a little protest they'll hand me the tarot card." "Just one more question, why did you come here and not go to Magnus Bane?" I thought he was helping you. I asked, looking at Dot.  
"As you know about him." Jocelyn asked.  
"He's my boyfriend, and when my parents told me about Circle and Valentine, I went over to him to get an unbiased view on this, and he told me about you.  
-Your parents will accept it easy so your eldest son is gay? Jocelyn wanted to know.  
"I just explained the facts and told them to accept it or not, it would not change much for me, but I would very much like to have them by my side. So why not here and not Magnus?  
"I got a message telling me that Valentine was about to find Jocelyn and Clary. Simon is here because he has the vision and saw Valentine's men around us, and I instructed him on what to watch. Luke explained.  
"I'll let you rest, Mrs. Fairchild, I'd like to speak to you alone, please."  
We went back to my office and I had her sit down before we started our business.  
Mrs. Fai ...  
"You can call me jocelyn." She interrupted me.  
-Jocelyn then, I would like to tell you that your son is alive and safe, his adopted aunt discovered about the demonic blood and sought help from a Warlock, Catherine Loss, his body was cleaned of all demon blood, he had memories of Enough of his father to know that he would never want to go back to him. I'm telling you this because your son really wants to meet you, the answer is up to you, but know that your son is a Shadowhunter, and that's it, no demonic blood.  
Does he remember?  
-Yes, he also wants to know why you took Clary and left him, but we both know the answer to that question, you took your perfect daughter and left the sick child behind, you do not care if he is alive or Dead, I saw his reaction when I said he was alive.  
"You do not know that for sure.  
-You have been trained like me, you have learned to read subtle signs of expression and behavior. So do not lie to me or to you, although you say that you did not choose the healthy child and left the sick behind that is the truth.  
"What would you do in my place?"  
"I would have taken them both, I would never abandon a child, we are the product of the environment in which we grew up, I will take you back to your room.  
Leaving Jocelyn with the others I wrote a message to Imogem telling the events and went to my room, I locked the door and went to get the cup, I removed it from the letter and made a rejoinder, put the replica in Jocelyn's letter and put it back and put it in the same place with the same spells and went back to the office and put the forgery in the safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop here. I do not know what to write anymore. If anyone wants to copy this idea feel free, just let me know, I would like to see this idea in the words of other people.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not owner of Shadowhunters series or TMI books.   
This fanfic will contain mpreg, because I'm a fan of Alec having babies and Magnus overprotective.   
Chapter 6;   
Pov Alec:   
Magnus came to lunch with me and I told him about our visitors, Jace and Simon met in the dining room, Simon was asking me if he could become a Shadowhunter too, when Jace got in the middle of the conversation, I was surprised to see a look of Interest in Jace so I left them both alone and went out with Magnus.   
It had been days since I was feeling strange, sick and dizzy, and now I could barely eat.   
-Alexander I already called Catherine, she will be here in a few minutes as today is her day off, that illness of yours lasted too long.   
"Magnus, you're exaggerating, it must be just the flu."   
-Alexander, Nephilins do not usually get the flu, please, to make me feel better, let Cat examine you. He looked at me so worried I could not deny it.   
-It's all right.   
When Catarina arrived we went to my room, she asked me to lie down on the bed and cast a diagnostic spell, I was surprised when she cast the spell for the fourth time, this time Magnus was close to a syncope when he saw her repeating the spell So many times.   
"So doctor, what's the diagnosis?" I will live? I resorted to play to ease the mood.   
She looked at me strangely, then glared at my stomach.   
"Well, first of all, congratulations, second, Alec did the impossible." Magnus Alec you're going to be parents.   
Magnus and I fainted.   
"Cat, are you sure," I asked as I woke up.   
"I've done the spell several times, Alec, I'm quite sure.   
-How did this happen. I am a man, I do not have the right equipment to have a child, by the Angel I am a man, where the baby is going to leave, better yet, how he entered?   
"Well, Alec, when two people really love each other ..."   
\- I DID NOT ASK YOU THE FACTS OF LIFE CAT.   
"I do not know Alec, I can only assume that it is because of you being your father's son, there has never been a child of your ancestry before then we have no way of knowing.   
"So my problem with eating is because of the baby?"   
-I'm going to give you a potion that will handle it, you should take it fasting every morning until the end of the pregnancy.   
-I'll do it. Magnus spoke up from the floor.   
-Finally awake I see. - Cat said jokingly.   
-Cat keep it a secret for now. If this goes out to the wrong people, you can imagine the consequences. Magnus asked as she left the room.   
Magnus kissed me until we ran out of breath, I did not know what was going to happen from now on, but I knew that it would be all right, for this baby we could not fail. A son, I had given up on this idea just as Magnus and I started dating, and now we had a miracle in our hands, an impossible child, just like me.   
"Now more than ever we have to stop Valentine, he can not get his hands on you.   
"I'll kill him before he gets close to my son." "I said viciously.   
Magnus was right, if Valentine knew about the baby he would have the perfect weapon, a Shadowhunter with magic. He would never be allowed to get close to his son, ever.   
They walked to the cafeteria, now that they already knew why he was going bad, Magnus made a temporary spell to calm his stomach and he could eat. Arriving there, he spotted Jace and Simon in a lively conversation, Clary was mooning over Jace, but he did not even notice her presence. We sat down with them and we started talking, as soon as I looked at them I realized that Jace was in love with Simon, he had the same look he had for Clary before, Jace invited Simon to train, Jocelyn, Luke and Dot arrived at that time .   
"Magnus, are you doing any work here?" Dot wanted to know.   
-No, I'm having lunch with my boyfriend. I thought you told them about me.   
"I said, she must be surprised that you're well accepted here, no problem."   
"A Shadowhunter and a Warlock together?" And does the Clave accept that? Dot was surprised.   
"What I do in my personal life does not affect my hunting skills. Why would the Clave interfere with this?   
At that moment Imogem Herondale arrived at the institute, along with other hunters, we were invited to the conversation that she wanted to have with Jocelyn and the others.   
"First I want to say that Valentine is dead, we ambushed him last night.   
"Are you sure it really was him?" Jocelyn questioned.   
\- Yeah, we had a Warlock check.   
"Does that mean we can go back to our house?"   
"You're the one who decides, but if you decide to go back, we'll remove Jocelyn's runes and erase all your memories of the shadow world and your Nephilim blood, or they should be turned into part of your Luke package."   
"What if I want to be a Shadowhunter?" Clary wanted to know.   
"You must go to the gym and be properly trained, and only after that will we decide where you will serve.   
"Can not I choose where I want to go?"   
-New hunters go where they need them, or where their families are, their mother has abandoned the world of shadows, you are considered new hunters now, even she should go back to the gym.   
"I wish I were a Shadowhunter." Simon demonstrated.   
Jocelyn decided that she and Clary would be transformed, and Simon was transformed into a Shadowhunter, after I returned the mortal cup, since Valentine and his hunters were dead.   
The council told everyone that I was a Shadowhunter and a Warlock like Tessa Gray before me. They decided to keep my father a secret. After this news we told them about my pregnancy, Izzi almost deafened me with his cry of happiness.   
With Clary being a wolf, her visions of the runes passed to me. I put them in a book and sent them to Imogem, who said that an old rune book had been found in Valentine's possession.   
And so a war that would have been bloody ended without even starting.


End file.
